


Silent Treatment

by bootson



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Noah are jealous of Zach's day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/713.html?thread=898761#t898761) at the [](http://trek-rpf-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**trek_rpf_kink**](http://trek-rpf-kink.livejournal.com/) meme.  
>  I cleaned it up after I posted it on the meme, but the jury’s still out on what I think of it.
> 
> This was the first fic I wrote in the fandom. Also, there might be slight dub-con leanings, if you wanted to read it that way. It's not overt or mean, and this is established relationship fic so it should bypass that, but I can see how someone might see some dub-con in there.

Beaches were good for the soul. All right, maybe it was the sun or the sand or just winding down with friends. Either way, Zach wasn’t complaining. He had a bag of beach paraphernalia thrown over his shoulder, towel hanging over the side, as he slid the house key into place. Had he been less relaxed, Zach would have immediately taken note that it was unlocked. He tended to be more observant, but it took Noah barreling toward him the second the door was open for the pieces to click into place.

All right, that was odd enough to freeze him just inside the doorway; Noah should have been in his crate. Zach opened his mouth to say something useless to the dog until he reached a logical conclusion. Chris. Zach laughed to himself as he dropped the bag and kicked the door shut. Chris usually set Noah free immediately upon arrival, claimed inhumane treatment – if anyone was home with him anyway. Zach agreed but tended to debate it with Chris out of pure habit.

Noah was busy sniffing the discarded bag while Zach dropped everything from his phone to his wallet and keys onto the small table by the door. Kneeling, Zach scratched at Noah’s neck.

“Where is he?” He asked, as if expecting a response. Noah sniffed at his hand before doing the doggy version of an about-face and trotting off toward the kitchen. Zach followed, throwing a hand through his hair to check for stray sand.

He stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Noah wiggle about under the table and drop his head to Chris’ feet.

“Hey,” Zach grinned, honestly surprised but quite happy with the development, toward his lover’s back. “I was under the impression you were busy until, and I quote, _the apocalypse or an untimely demise_.”

Chris set Harold on the floor, the cat coming to circle around Zach’s ankles but somehow seeming more smug and regal than mere feline DNA allowed before prancing away. Other than that, Chris made no acknowledging gesture. Closer inspection proved Chris didn’t have iPod earbuds in. Had his annoying driving music finally caused profound hearing impairment?

“Hello? Chris?” Zach tried again. Still nothing. Disconcerting wasn’t a strong enough term for the knot forming in Zach’s chest.

By nature, Chris was talkative; hell, half the time Zach was forced to get creative to shut him up. This was definitely not normal Chris Pine behavior. He was also a very touchy-feely man; contact may yield better results. Dropping a hand to Chris’ shoulder, Zach leaned down to press a kiss against the back of his neck, feeling the undisguised tension.

Before he could speak again, press for a response, Chris shrugged away from the touch and turned for the living room, only leaving something small to spin on the table. Other than whistling for Noah, who seemed to actually _glare_ , Chris made no noise at all. Noah trotted after Chris, head down and completely clear of Zach, but audibly sniffing the air.

Dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. Zach was completely in shock. That knot in his chest dropped to the vicinity of his stomach. Where in hell had this come from? Fighting back the angry urge to storm into the other room and demand an explanation was only accomplished through replaying the few text messages and brief lunch time call he’d exchanged with Chris. For a few more seconds, Zach stared toward the table without seeing anything. What had he done to warrant such treatment?

Finally, his eyes locked onto the phone Chris left behind. It would only make sense that Chris was obsessing over whatever had caused this sudden fit. Zach lifted it, expecting he’d be scrolling through text messages even if it wasn’t entirely ethical, when he saw a webpage on the screen. He scrolled down the page, a wicked little grin settling across his features.

Chris was jealous. Oh, this was too good. Normally, a jealous Chris meant an aggressive Chris. The complete contradiction to usual behavior was confusing, but Zach could work with this.

Dropping the phone, Zach took elongated strides after his boyfriend…and dog. Chris had bypassed the living room in favor of the foyer. He was slipping his sneakers on when Zach caught up. Zach was only more amused that Chris had been willing to abandon his cell phone, which meant he wasn’t annoyed enough to plan on staying away too long.

“Freeze! Where do you think you’re going?”

Chris continued with his laces before standing and crossing his arms.

“Are you upset I went to the beach without you?” Zach started. The silence didn’t deter him. Instead, he smirked. “Or are you just immensely jealous because I was around attractive men all day without thinking about you?” Completely the wrong thing to say, supposedly; but Zach never spoke without an intended plan.

He was rewarded for his efforts when an electric flash shot through the younger man’s eyes and a slow flush of anger rose up his neck. And, god _dammit_ , Chris was fucking gorgeous like this.

“No. Noah is upset with you, Zachary,” Chris finally spoke, voice controlled and coated in ice. “Point of fact, you even cheated on your dog.”

They both knew he didn’t need to reveal anything about himself; it was painfully obvious how pissed Chris was. Perhaps Zach should have been irate about the implications Chris was making; but he was distracted by that damn blush. The heat Zach knew accompanied it was going straight to his crotch.

“Is that all?” Again with the silent treatment. Zach arched an eyebrow before stepping closer, reaching into the jar by the door to produce a handful of treats. Eyes on Chris, he reached down toward Noah.

“Here, boy.” Furtively, Noah crept away from Chris’ side to sniff at the treat in his owner’s hand. He sat out of habit before he took the treat carefully. Zach scratched his ears and Noah chewed before nuzzling Zach’s hand with his snout. Apparently, all was forgiven and Noah wandered off in search of his water dish.

Chris was glaring, the word “ _traitor_ ” clear in his expression.

“Noah’s perfectly content.” Zach’s voice was low as he stood, carefully aligning himself closer to Chris in the process. “But you’re not.” He gave Chris his best big-brown-puppy-dog eyes look. Of course, it didn’t work since he pilfered the expression from Chris himself.

Another step closer put him nearly on top of Chris. Bracing his hands on either side of his lover’s head, Zach leaned in to press their lips together. While his body lost some rigidity, Chris hardly reciprocated the gesture. Zach growled low in frustration. Fine, if he wanted to play it that way….

Zach trailed his lips up that perfect jaw, enjoying the soft scrape of stubble against his lips. “Do you really think I didn’t think about you?” He breathed, flicking his tongue against Chris’ earlobe before nipping at it playfully. A shiver ran through the other man, but nothing else. “All day, I wanted you there.”

Between phrases, Zach moved down Chris’ neck. “Thought about pulling you into every dark room.” Bite. Lick. “Pulling you down on the sand.” Nip. Suck. “Fucking you in the surf.” Teeth. Mark. Tongue.

Pressing their bodies flush together, Zach felt the beginnings of an erection against his thigh and smirked. Dropping a hand, he cupped Chris through his jeans, kneading lightly. He leaned back briefly to take stock of the reaction he was causing: Chris had his head back against the door, eyes to the ceiling, lower lip between his teeth, and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Another kiss to his chin and Zach was sinking to the floor. Undoing the belt, Zach pressed his mouth to the skin right above the button he was working on and felt the muscles contract instinctively. Hooking his thumbs at the waist, Zach tugged Chris’ jeans and boxers to the floor. Licking his lips, he took his eyes off Chris’ cock to catch ice blue staring at him. The scent, the gaze, the feel as he wrapped his hand around the shaft was increasing his own hardness to a near painful level.

Chris’ breath hitched while Zach teased him to full hardness, dragging a nail lightly along the vein on the underside and thumb flicking over the head. His hips bucked into Zach’s hand but no real sound escaped his lips.

“You’re vocal, Christopher,” Zach drawled, voice rough with desire. “Don’t think you can keep it up.”

If there was anything Chris liked, it was a dare. Eyes narrowing a bit, Chris forced his gaze back to the ceiling, taking shallow breaths. Zach kept his movements slow, alternating tighter grips for more lose ones and kissing the inside of Chris’ thighs while reaching down to adjust his own bulge. Chris bucked again and Zach couldn’t take it. Leaning forward, Zach flicked his tongue into the slit, tasting the precome, before taking Chris’ dick as far into his mouth as possible.

Usually, this was accompanied by those delicious whimpers Chris knew drove Zach insane; this time it was only an arch away from the door. Keeping his eyes on Chris’ face as much as possible, Zach hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Chris actually stopped breathing.

Well, if he wasn’t making noise, Zach was going to do it for him. Moaning, Zach moved. Trailing his tongue over the underside then swirling it around the head, Zach groaned as Chris thrust back into the heat. His own wanton sounds almost kept him from noticing as Chris’ breath started again, this time in gasps.

He kept the movement shallow, trying to elicit a vocal response. Suddenly, there were hands in his hair, twisting tightly around the strands and pulling with unnecessary force to essentially force his way into Zach’s throat. Zach went with it, whining partially from pain but mostly because no matter how he moved, there wasn’t enough friction to give him any relief from how painfully hard he was. Not that it would have mattered; Zach had serious issues getting off when he couldn’t actually _hear_ Chris.

Zach pinned Chris’ hips to resume a semblance of control as Chris’ breathing reached his ears in short little pants. The look on his face was Chris’ tell; he always had the same glorious expression when he came. Zach could feel the shaking start, feel the hands tighten in his hair. By sheer force of will, Zach pulled away, hand replacing his mouth.

“Not until you say it,” he groaned out, betraying how turned on he was. Admittedly, Chris’ vocal restraint was remarkable, one for the record books. He flicked his tongue against the tip, basking in the small shudder through Chris’ body as the man shook his head in defiance or ecstasy.

“Say it,” Zach whispered, hand tightening around the base of his cock. He twisted his wrist just slightly “Say it.” Chris’ teeth released his lip on a whimpered, wordless plea.

That’s all it took to have the excruciating heat back around his cock, Zach taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. When Zach dropped a hand to palm his balls, it was over.

“Zach.” The word was strangled and cut off by a moan, but Zach was still a tad bit smug as he swallowed as effectively as possible, hands pinning Chris’ hips back again as orgasm shot through his body. He whined himself when Chris slumped against the door, muttering his name a few more times for good measure.

Zach got to his feet, practically climbing Chris and rocking against his leg in a desperate search for friction. His mouth was on any sliver of skin he could find so his words came out fragmented and lacking. “So fucking...proud…never…thought….missed…voice…”

“Silence is golden,” Chris laughed lazily, pulling Zach’s lips to his. Zach didn’t have to worry about a lack of reaction this time as Chris’ tongue invaded his mouth and a hand reached down to stroke him through his shorts.

Something that was meant to be sarcasm escaped Zach’s throat, but drowned in Chris’ mouth. When Chris’ hand slipped past his waistband, Zach didn’t stop to wonder when he’d undone the zipper. He buried his face against Chris’ shoulder as a hand wrapped around his dick.

“I’m still mad,” Chris breathed against his ear.

But as long as it wasn’t the silent treatment anymore, Zach didn’t care.


End file.
